renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gontana
Roderick 'Gontana' MacRanald — Kirkcudbright } — } Coat of arms Personal motto: } Full title Captain Roderick 'Gontana' Clanranald of Clanranald. Maighstir Ruaridh. Baron of Castle Tioram. Baron of Borve Castle. Place of Residence Kirkcudbright, Galloway, Scotland Affiliations } In-game name Gontana Account created } Height 160cm Weight 56kg Roderick'' 'Gontana' MacRanald is a resident of Kirkcudbright, Galloway, Scotland. He is the Celtic Elder of Scotland, Captain of Clanranald and Prince de Asturias. Only seventeen years old Roderick is a well known figure in Scotland, both famous and infamous, for various reasons. In his small farm in Dumfries Roderick owns sheep, the 'Righteous Fashion House' is the name of his weavery, a built-on extension to his small house. He is the owner of three pets, his horse named Charlie, puppy named Ricky and his Raven named Vuelo whom he has known since he was seven. History Birth and Family Gontana as he is now known was born Roderick Clanranald. He was the son of the second Captain of Clanranald, Alan Clanranald. Alan and the Clanranald were a constant thorn in the side of the Scottish Government, one that would never stop going deeper and deeper in and causing more and more pain. When his mother was pregnant the goverment increased the pressure on Clanranald, for months attempting to arrest and execute Alan MacRanald. When the baby was born, Alan ordered his wife, the babies mother, to flee and put the baby up for adoption. Over the first month of his life the babies whole family was killed, except for his other brother Donald who managed to escape. By chance the Royal Trastamara family of the Castillian provinve of Asturias was visiting Scotland, and not knowing who he was adopted the baby; taking him back to spain. In Asturias Guillermo Trastamara the Prince of Asturias lived with the Trastamara family his whole life. Guillermo nor any of his Castillian brothers or sisters knew he was adopted, indeed he was raised and made to believe he was the true son of Federico Trastamara the King of Asturias. However Guillermo did not fit in very well in the Asturian royal family, he loathed being pampered and was a lot more fair then his dark toned Castillian siblings. Since he was five Guillermo had been interested in the church. One Christosmas when he was five Guillermo had been given a Book of Virtues (BoV) with a cover made of gold, its edges had a border of small jemstones going around it and the words where made of silver protruding lightly from the gold. He often attended the cathedral and would converse with the priests, deacons and sometimes the bishop himself whom worked from there. One day at the age of seven Guillermo was walking happily through the forest, playing a serene melody on his harp, when he came across a clearing. There standing in the middle of the beautiful clearing where two animals, a midnight black Andallusian stallion and a midnight black beautiful raven. The raven was perching on the stallions back and upon seeing the boy the stallion slowly walked over to him, lowered his head to the ground in a way that almost resembled a bow. Guillermo led the two animals out of the forest, naming the stallion Majestuoso (English: Majestic) and the ravern Vuelo (English: Flight). On his twelth birthday Guillermo received a present he would keep with him for years, his twin falcatas. Due to their colouring, one being pitch black mixed with red and the other a pure white with shiny white gold and silver, he named one Cielo (English:Heaven) and the other Infierno (English: Hell). He had trained in combat since he was eight, but these falcatas where his first personal weapons, over the next few years he obtained a lance, morning star and a bown and arrow. It was not until the age of thirteen when his life was once again turned upside down. One night his whole family was travelling by carriage to Madrid, the nobility of Castile where all meeting with the king for a highly prestigious banquet and meeting in the Royal Palace. Unknown to the Trastamara family and all of Asturias was that the king was scared. Federico Trastamara was as wealthy and almost as powerful as the king himself and so the king, afraid of being overthrown, had ordered the death of our whole family. Guillermo however hated the carriage and so he rode in front of it with the guards, only distinguishable by his small stature (due to his age) and his royal attire. The procession was near the city, only an hour away, when the attack started. The carriage and guards where going through a narrow part of the road, surrounded on either side by steep hills the carriage could never make it up. From both behind and in front of them warriors, bearing no arms, galloped in, trapping the procession inbetween. In the battle Guillermo fought from atop Majestuoso, slashing with his falcata's with deadly accuracy and power. Near the end of the battle he saw a small opening inbetween the attackers, he only had five to ten moe guards and almost all of them where surrounding the carriage. The enemies numbers had also been considerably thinned down, but it was clear they were winning. He galloped as hard he could through the opening and over the hills, thinking that if he could just get the attackers to follow him he could save his family. But they just closed in on the carriage and he lost control of Majestuoso, he tried to get control back of the stallion but to no avail; the last thing he saw of the battle was the carriage door open and not a single guard standing. Guillermo fled through Castile for the next two and a half years. Guillermo travelled from village to village, doing odd jobs and living in the homes of those whom offered him protection. The King declared his whole family guilty of treason, where ever he went the army would follow; he had to stay quiet. He joined in with a small mercenary group, they went from town to town and protected the small villages from bandits. After a year of protecting towns and working on the farms Guillermo became the leader of the small mercenary unit of about five people. But he needed more, he had a love of protecting the villages but in his heart burned a hunger for vengance. He had discovered whom the lead conspirators against his family where, the lords whom where assisting the king and he needed to get even. His mercenaries started raiding the mansions of the crooked lords, stealing all that they could and once even burning the mansion itself down to the ground. After two years the armies where out for him so much Guillermo fled Castile and crossed over into France. For a year he travelled up north through France, dodging the French Armies whom had sided with the Spanish King and protecting the small villages. When he was sixteen Gontana had to leave France due to the increased pressure put on him by the French military and police forces. He caught a ship from a small port town that was heading to Scotland, however the ship crashed and he was the only survivor. Guillermo eventually reached the shore and found himself in a beautiful forest, one that reminded him a lot of the one at home. He decided then and there to end his life of combat and raiding, dressed in only his rags he took off his all his weapons and his harp and buried them in the forest, vowing to leave them buried. He decided to truly leave his past behind he must leave his past forever behind him, and so he emerged from the forest finding himself in the town of Dumfries, no longer Guillermo Trastamara but as the village idiot. Life in Scotland Soon Gontana had saved up and bought a cornfield in Dumfries. He was baptised into the United and Roman Aristotelian Church and was appointed as Deacon of Dumfries under the parish priest Fouad. Gontana was initiated into the Clan Campbell by recruitment by Lady Bethan of the Lyon Court. Eventually Gontana left the URAC and joined and was appointed as Elder of the Celtic Aristotelian Church, a small church exclusive to the Celtic Kingdoms that whilst holding the same belief as the URAC has different ideas and ways of worshiping. As a chaplain and soldier in the Campbell Army Gontana took part in the Battle of Loch Dee where he dueled an unknown man for over an hour. Upon returning to Dumfries Gontana received a letter from his opponent who revealed himself to be the Dusk King, leader of a powerful mercenary army. Gontana travelled back to Loch Dee where he once more dueled and defeated the Dusk King obtaining a severe ankle injury. The Dusk King had crapped on Gontana and gave him a final letter and upon reading it at his return to Dumfries the letter revealed the Dusk King to be Donald Clanranald, the older brother and only surviving blood relative of Gontana who was actually Roderick Clanranald. The letter revealed that as the only remaining son of Alan Clanranald he was to become Captain of the Clanranald. Roderick 'Gontana' Clanranald demolished his corn field and replaced it with a pasture, where his sheep grazed contently. He had a workshop built onto his nest where he now sits as weaves for Dumfries. Pets Roderick 'Gontana' MacRanald is always accompanied by his puppy Cavalier King Charles Spaniel named Ricky. Ricky is only a few months old, being born on the 28th of December 1456. Ricky is of the blenheim colour variation, a light brown with white. He is tiny but determined, a very persistent and skilled little puppy who is quick to learn. He will never be anywhere more then one hundred metres away from Gontana and the only thing he loves more then Roderick is Bethans doggy-biscuits. Another of Roderick's faithful companions is Vuelo, Rodericks raven. He found her with his now dead stallion Majestuoso in the woods near the Trastamara mansion when he was seven years old. Vuelo is one of the fastest of all birds you will find in Scotland and by far the smartest. Vuelo can deliever not only written letters but voice messages, for ravens can mimick ones voice however Vuelo has learned to mimick not only words but entire conversations and messages. Her knowledge of mimicking has made her a valuable ally to Roderick throughout his life, on numrous occasions she has spied on people and delivered their entire conversations to Roderick; much to his pleasure and aid. Majestuoso was Rodericks black Andalusian stallion since the age of seven. Roderick found Majestuoso with Vuelo in the woods and until the death of Majestuoso the stallion was Rodericks steed, the only horse he would ever ride. Like Vuelo Majestuoso travelled with Roderick all through his journey's in Spain and France until he was lost and presumed dead in the shipwreck. However both where found in the forest near Dumfries near the end of 1456. Majestuoso was killed by the RSA Field Marshall Kragomir in the Battle of Loch Dee. Roderick now rides his gelding Charlie. He received Charlie upon his return to Dumfries after the Battle of Loch Dee. Charlie was sent to him by the King of the Dusk, whom Roderick later found out to be his brother Donald MacRanald. Charlie is about fifteen years, incredibly well trained and filled with experience, he served in the Dusk Mercenary Army for his whole life. Lastly we cannot forget the unnamed, those brave souls who only live for about thirteen days before Roderick has to buy new ones for 35 pounds each. The '''sheepies'! Living family Roderick "The Duck" MacRanald has so far only found one of his duckling relatives. This is his nephew, Daffy Duck Rising MacRanald. Roderick is father to an addopted son "Foghorn Leghorn" Rolf (NPC) who is 12 years old and an old tough bird who was found in a small barn near lesbian vilage. Rolf services his father Roderick (whom is more like an older quack) by being his bitch in the Dumfries Celtic Church, being his squire in the Celtic Aristotelian Knights and generally helping out with Roderick's tasks of laying eggs; Rolf is the leading idiot in the tannist to the captaincy of Clanranald. The Celtic Aristotelian Church The Celtic Aristotelian Church (CAC) is an Aristotelian church based in the Celtic Kingdoms of Scotland and Ireland. We hold mostly the same beliefs that the members of the other Aristotelian churches however we differ on a few things and how we should worship and how to live our lifes in way pleasing to the most high. Below you will find our dogma as well as well as things lke our hierachy and the rules that make us differ from the other Aristotelian Churches such as the United and Roman Aristotelian Church (URAC). Roderick 'Gontana' MacRanald is the current Celtic Elder of Scotland for the CAC. Macdonald of Clanranald The Macdonald of Clanranald is a small clan which has recently achieved official sept status, and is currently aiming for full clan status. The captain is Roderick 'Gontana' Clanranald. Follow the link to find all the information about Clanranald you could possibly want including a history, facts, pipe music, tartan, crest, family tree and what we stand for! All willing are welcome and remember; my hope is constant in thee.